One Chance, One Life
by pyre-phonix
Summary: Life hangs in the balance and it hangs on the choices of one woman, but what if this woman’s not even sure of herself let alone her powers or her own heart and even more this woman’s still not fully grown.
1. Chapter 1

EVERYTHING CONTAINED HENCEFORTH AND WITHIN IS PROPERTY OF J.K. ROWLING AND IS ONLY USED AS ENTERTAINMENT VALUE BY MYSELF ANY HARRY POTTER ORIGINAL CHARACTERS WITHIN ARE NOT OF MY CREATION

Life hangs in the balance and it hangs on the choices of one woman, but what if this woman's not even sure of herself let alone her powers or her own heart and even more this woman's still not fully grown.

The dingy backstreets of London were littered with the trash of societies values. Albus Dumbledore closed his eyes amidst the agony he saw in the faces as he strode purposefully along the street.

The sign was hanging by a single chain link and that was failing even as he looked at it. A glance around and an unmistakable twitch and the sign was newly fitted and swinging heartily in the wind. A small smile touched his lips as he strode to the great oaken door. A rusted knocker announced his arrival as the matron hurried to open the door. Her skirt flapping and her chest heaving with the effort of the run she opens the door, red in the face she beckons the newcomer inside. A slight smile touches her lips as she sits down behind her desk the door slowly swinging closed behind the elderly gentleman.

"I didn't expect to see you ever again as long as I lived", an elderly withered hand brushed her once copper curls out of the way.

"An unexpected surprise lady", Dumbledore smiled.

"Unexpected for some", she allowed herself a small smile at herself. "Now as per your concern she's a very sweet child, quite unlike the other", an obvious look of disdain swept across her care worn face. A tiny flicker of his eyes were all you saw of the change in Albus Dumbledore's demeanor, but the relief at hearing this news was so extreme and inside he was already smiling to himself.

"She's always helping the other children and she's very bright", the matron smiled looking at the wall. An unframed picture of herself and a handful of smiling children was taped there.

"Any strange things like with Tom?" Dumbledore had been wanting to ask this question since first arriving. This child was so important and his knowing so only made her existence even more dangerous.

"All the time, but unlike Tom hers are not so strange, more likened to luck. Like just last week Lucy, one of our other children dropped her precious porcelain doll. As it fell I felt sure that it would break to pieces, we saw it hit and heard the sound of the breaks but Karen picked it up and it wasn't broken at all. In fact it wasn't even damaged.

Dumbledore smiled, his hopes were far being exceeded by every second of this woman's testimony.

"Would you like to meet her?" the matron gestured to the door standing and moving around the room.

"That would be a fine idea". Dumbledore strode from the room following the twitching skirt of the matron till she stopped at the closed door of an obviously female room. Smiling at the tapped pictures of unicorns and dragons the matron knocked softly and called out.

A plain faced girl opened the door and smiled. Dumbledore saw in that face his life saving chance. He sighed, it would all be fine. Her face said it all. The kindness in those eyes would far exceed any pain in the world. The love denied her by the deaths of her parents could be recreated with students and teachers at Hogwarts, though never the same. Her heart could be saved and the power she held nurtured.

"Can I help you Sister", she held her hand out touching the matron ever so lightly on the hand.

"No, my dear", she smiled and patter the child's hand. "This gentleman is here to speak to you about a special school that is interested in you. Do you remember I said he would come?"

"Oh…" a look of complete surprise crossed her young face. "I thought, well I guessed maybe another kid might get in and I'd go to school with all the others".

"Another child?" Dumbledore mumbled to himself and a small laugh rumbled behind his long beard.

"Are you the teacher who wants to talk to me sir".

"Her eyes…" Dumbledore thought to himself as he lent down. "Yes Karen I'm the headmaster of this school", he glanced at the matron and smiled. The matron sensing this was the right time turned heel and walked calmly back to her office and sat silently at her desk.

"My name is Albus Dumbledore and I'm Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I would be honored if you would allow me to extent to you a place at this school", his smile growing ever more broad as he spoke. His eyes crinkling at the corners as his smile grew.

"What about the other children?" her eyes quizzed his.

"I'm sorry Karen, but I'm only here for you", his smile faded as though he looked disappointed at this prospect.

"Oh. Oh well", slowly her face lowered and her eyes went to the floor. "I guess they'll be better off if I'm not here".

"Better off my dear?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes. Well without me. There is an extra serving of potatoes or spinach and such. I know that Henry would love to eat my potatoes", she smiled to herself giggling.

"That's a good way to look at it", Dumbledore looked horrified at the prospect of them needing more food. "Now about school…", but as he went to talk she cut him off.

"I'm so sorry sir would you like to sit down", the girl gestured to a small bow legged chair or a neatly made bed.

"Oh. Thank you Karen", Dumbledore took the bed thinking that the chair would buckle under him and it wouldn't look good to have a headmaster while speaking to a prospective student topple onto his bottom.

As Karen took a seat slowly on the chair he smiled.

"Well now as I was saying. There is a place reserved for you at Hogwarts and myself and the other teachers would be very happy if you came to join us. This is not an ordinary school", Karen's head lifted slightly and she looked at Dumbledore, sitting up straighter and listening more attentively she nodded her head.

"Not normal?" her voice inquisitive and unsure.

"Not at all normal", Dumbledore smiled kindly and gave another small laugh. "We teach magic. You see Karen you are a witch. You parents before they were killed were both witches and wizards. Both actually very talented ones at that".

Dumbledore chanced a look at the child sitting before him. She was not a small girl. Her hair, a sweet honeysuckle color, hung around her like a cocoon, it was very long and exceptionally wavy all the way down to her thin waist. She was quite tall from what he had seen before she sat down. Her smile and eyes never lost their warmth though the expressions they portrayed changed. Thos eyes though, the palest blue like the sky after a storm, were so penetrating and deep that one could lose themselves in a glance. Looking more intently at her he noticed her head was down and she was thinking deeply. He gave another familiar twitch under his cloak and saw her anew. Intricate silken threads of woven magic laced her body. This was her parents work. Their last gift to their child. He let out a sigh and closed his eyes, the pain sweeping through him cutting anew with forgotten memories.

"Well sir I believe you", she sighed and looked at his face. " I've always known I was different, but magic I always thought was a carnival trick. I thought what I did was just me".

"But my dear it is you", Dumbledore smiled and lent down and lifted Karen's chin. "My dear at Hogwarts you will learn there are hundreds and thousands of other people, witches and wizards just as gifted as you are. You are not an oddity, you are a gifted child" his smile warmed her face and her eyes widened as she listened to him.

"I'm not strange? This is normal", at saying this Karen looked at a glass next to her and it hovered shakily in her vision before settling once again on the desk top.

"That is only a tiny amount of talent one such as you and I can perform", Dumbledore pulled out his wand. Giving the wooden rod a wave the glass disappeared, then after a second's hesitation it reappeared filled to the brim with milk. "Give it a taste", Dumbledore gestured towards the foamy liquid. Karen's eyes sparkled and she laughed.

"No thanks I'm lactose intolerant", her hand grasped the glass and pushed it towards Dumbledore. "You drink it though. I'm sure it's lovely". Dumbledore gave another wave of his wand and the milk disappeared and the glass was empty and clean again. Dumbledore reached inside his robes, his wand once again leaving his hand, a letter instead taking its place.

"This lists all the required books and magical objects you will need for your first year at Hogwarts".

"Sir, I have no money. These books will cost money wont they?" her eyes quizzed Dumbledore's face before her eyes once again became downcast. Her flicker of hope of escaping the orphanage fading once again.

"Yes the books and objects are quite pricey", he began but at seeing her shoulders droop more he quickly proceeded, "but luckily for you your parents had a vault at a bank in the magical community. This vault I have been informed has enough money to cover your entire education and more", Dumbledore's hand procured a small gold key from a pocket inside his robes.

Karen's eyes looked at the tiny key dangling in front of her eyes. She had never hoped to have money or go to an exclusive school. Now all these offers were as easily in reach as was the gold key. A small hand closed around the key and a determined look set upon her face Karen nodded. Then a frown crossed her brow.

"Where exactly do I get these objects sir?"

"At Diagon Alley my dear one", Dumbledore offered an arm standing over her. Grasping the offered arm she stood. "We can get your things now if you'd like".

"That would be wonderful", Karen allowed herself a small smile of joy.

Pressure unlike any other closed about her, a small cry escaped her throat. Her hand clenched around Dumbledore's arm even more tightly. A small flutter in her stomach told her if this continued much longer she would be sick and soon. Mere seconds later the pain eased and the pressure lifted. Foreign smells and sounds wafted around her as she slowly raised her head and cautiously opened her eyes.

A flurry of strange sights met her eyes. Gasping Karen looked about noting the various people, shops and objects on display close to her. Forgetting her fears she walked over to the closest window and pressed her face to it so close her nose squashing against it slightly. A tiny ginger kitten bound over to the window and licked the spot where Karen's nose pressed on the outside. A smile lit up Karen's face, spreading her arms wide and laughing excitedly she span on the spot. Glancing at the spot where Dumbledore still stood she smiled and walked over, grasping his hand she looked up into his eyes.

"I'm ready sir".

"First things first Karen", Dumbledore looked down at her. "Now you have taken the offered position I am now to be referred to as Professor or Professor Dumbledore, and we really must get to your parents vault before the day really begins and your swamped with too many fascinating things I will lose you in the enjoyment of it", his hand took hers and they swept down the street. Dumbledore and the girl child cast a surprising contrast. A tall noble looking gentleman, his robes billowing around him, his silver grey hair waving in the breeze his head staring straight ahead and the little, pale girl clinging to his hand, her head swiveling excitedly from side to side, but striding as purposefully ever forwards.

The great many storied bank of Gringotts cast an eerie shadow over the cobblestones. Inside lit by many candles and fireplaces were hundreds of desks, tables, counters and creatures, so strange looking but so curiously fascinating one could not help but to stare. The explanations of Albus Dumbledore continued in the myriad of questions from the befuddled Karen. The Goblin's watching anxiously as the well known Dumbledore led the newly found witch down the corridor to the head table at the end. The table covered with hundreds of sheaves of parchment and quills stained with ink was inhabited by a burley looking goblin. His head appearing just above the bundles. Dumbledore explaining to the Goblin and Karen what was taking place and that they would like to visit a vault within Gringotts. The goblin reached down and unwillingly Karen handed over her gold key.


	2. Chapter 2

The goblin climbed down from his stool and walked around his desk coming to a stop just in front of Karen. Holding out his hand he gave a slight bow of the head.

"Pleasure to meet you Miss", the goblin gave what Karen interpreted as a smile, though with those sharp pointed teeth and that expression it looked more like a snarl. Karen gave a slight smile and grudgingly took his hand.

"You too, ah, Mr. Goblin", Karen shied back a step after feeling the sand paper texture of the goblin's skin.

"My name is Ratson", he looked taken aback by being referred to by his race and hastily started walking back towards an archway behind his desk.

"I'm sorry Mr. Ratson I never meant any offence", Karen was blushing; embarrassed she had offended the goblin. Ratson mumbled something about it being fine and continued muttering under his breath as he walked in front of Karen and Dumbledore, his tiny lamp swaying beside him as he strode purposefully down the corridor.

Ratson led Karen and Dumbledore through the myriad of passageways and tunnels to the small way station. The dark chamber lit barely by candles was even scarier than the creature guiding them. A small cart pulled up in front of them and the goblin gestured them to get into it.

The cart swiftly picked up speed as it zoomed through the passageways. Ratson calmly sitting in the prow of the cart was talking back to Dumbledore about the newest by laws of the Ministry. Karen not understanding anything they were discussing took to looking at the walls as they span past in her vision.

Karen was taken by surprise; though it was eerie traveling this fast in the dark around unknown bends it was all terribly exciting for her. The walls were decorated, statuettes, carvings, inscription, the deeper they traveled the more beautiful everything became. A burst of flame and heat surged forth at them as they rounded the next tunnel, Karen screamed as a huge creature loomed in front of her, its bulk taking up every space in her vision. Then suddenly the creature disappeared once again as the cart zoomed around the next corner leaving the flames behind to lash at the walls.

"What was that?" Karen glanced back as the flames flickered leaving the tunnel behind in darkness once more.

"That was one of the dragon's we keep to ward off intruders, if any make it past the enchantments", Ratson gave a sinister grin.

"Enchantments?" Karen looked around trying to find any source of hidden power.

"Yes they are all around here without a Gringott's goblin you would most likely be dead by now", Ratson explained. Karen went white and suddenly appreciated this strange creature's presence.

The cart slowed and finally came shuddering to a stop. Karen shakily got to her feet, even though she had enjoyed it, the trip had been off putting. Her stomach reeling she climbed out of the cart and lent against a pillar set beside an enormous, carved stone door. Getting out of the cart almost regally Dumbledore stood to one side slightly crouched under the ceiling as Ratson took the tiny key and inserted it into a small key hole at knee height. The door made a terrible creaking noise and gave a loud squeak. Jumping back from the pillar Karen starred mouth agape at the door. The grinding of gears sounded loudly behind the round door and it began to slowly swing open. As though by magic the noise stopped and a hiss of trapped air escaped from the gap of the opening door.

Taking a position in front of the outwardly swinging door Karen couldn't believe her eyes. A loud whoosh and all the lamps inside the chamber instantly ignited. A glittering world lay inside the doors, the many tables piled high with gold and shiny objects. Karen's eyes took in the sight mouth agape as she stared in disbelief. Ratson took a place beside the door, obviously satisfied that he had fulfilled his position as guardian for this moment in time. Dumbledore walked into the chamber looking over strange objects, some lighting and making noises at his approach.

Slowly following his example Karen entered the vault. Her footsteps echoed through out the vastness. Softly Karen extended her fingers towards the mountains of gold coins in front of her, trailing a finger over one almost as if to see if it were all real.

Forgetting her fear Karen grabbed a handful of the strangely marked coins and holding them out to Dumbledore asked "What do these symbols mean?" as her eyes passed over the small markings around the edge of the coins.

"The markings are able to tell you when the coin was made, the goblin that made it and the value", Ratson explained before Dumbledore had even opened his mouth. Dumbledore nodded in approval and picked up a single gold coin.

"These gold coins are galleons. Those silver ones are silver sickles and at the current rate are thirty seven to a galleon. Then those are bronze knuts worth about twenty to a silver sickle", Dumbledore explained that for Karen to purchase school books and such in the magical world you needed magical currency. Dumbledore also explained that you could exchange 'muggle' money for wizarding coins but due to the fact Karen's parents had collected quite an amount in their short lives she had plenty to last her through school and beyond.


	3. Chapter 3

Karen had never imagined her parents being magical, nor them ever caring enough for her to leave a vault of money as a contingency in case they never lived to see her grow up. Now she had a future and money. A chance to make something more of herself. Grabbing up handfuls of the coins not really paying attention to the value, Karen put handfuls into her pockets.

"Miss Richards we really should be going", Dumbledore insisted. Pulling a small cloth bag out of his pockets he extended the hand holding it to Karen. "This may work better than your pockets", he said a knowing twinkle in his eye.

Following the list of required utensils Karen wandered Diagon Alley with Dumbledore from shop to shop having to be dragged from each one her mouth agape in wonder. Karen had never imagined so many strange but fascinating things could exist in her life. Magical animals that could talk or do tricks, quills that would write for you or correct spelling errors, sweets that exploded in your mouth or made you sound like or even turn into a certain creature. There were even broomsticks that really flew like in the movies. Her eyes as round as saucers Dumbledore pulled Karen into the last store on their list. Looking up at the sign as the entered Karen caught the name Olivander's before going beneath the sign and loosing sight of it.

Standing in front of the counter Dumbledore spoke to the elderly man standing there, whom Karen could only assume was Mr. Olivander himself.

"So your looking for your first wand Miss Richards?" the elderly gentleman glanced her way. Shying back half a step Karen looked at him.

"Yes I think so sir", he eyes sweeping the rows upon rows of thousands of tiny rectangular boxes, all in line, all stacked neatly, almost as if it were a library not a shop.

"Well let's see, dragon's heart string I think, ebony wood. Yes a lovely mix. Strong and rigid", Mr. Olivander pulled a small black box from among many and opened it. Presenting a long, thin, jet black rod Karen grasped it softly in her long, slender fingers.

Dumbledore waved his wand as an example and nodded towards Karen smiling, a twinkle in his eye. Waving the wand in her fist Karen watched in horror as glass objects shattered, boxes flew off shelves around the room, papers blew off tables as if an invisible wind had lifted them and the store was an entire mess in a mere second. Startled at the damage she had caused Karen looked around. Tears swam in her vision, she had failed. Mr. Olivander just nodded and harrumphed going to the shelves again.

"Now Phoenix tail feather, holly. Try this one dear and don't worry it usually takes a few wands before we find the right one. Oh and don't mind the mess", Mr. Olivander smiled kindly and handed Karen another wand. Softly tilting it afraid to see the damage this one caused Karen flicked it quickly hoping that the faster it was waved the less damage might occur. Her hopes were in vain the damage was just as worse as before. The damage was not as noticeable though because the previous breakages were still lying around.

Mr. Olivander spent the next few hours running around the store picking up wands. Each one failing he kept trying various woods and magical items together, nothing seemed to be working. Karen was extremely distressed. She had ruined his store; she hadn't found a wand that was for her, one that didn't devastate everything in sight at least. Gasping for air after the last attempt stress finally getting to her she reached for her bag her hands clenching tightly. Dropping the wand onto the ground, her mouth opening and shutting like a fish as she gasped desperately for air. Desperately scrounging in her bag she grasped her asthma puffer and frantically inhaled as much of the medication it exhaled. Slowing her breathing Karen looked around and took a deep breath. Glancing at Mr. Olivander and Dumbledore she smiled and nodded.

"I have bad asthma. If I get stressed I have attacks. It's nothing serious. Don't look at me like that", Karen wheezed out in between breaths.

Mr. Olivander slowly recovering looked at Dumbledore. Dumbledore himself still seemed a little shocked himself. Anyone would be having seen an 11 year old girl struggling for her life to get air.

"I'm going to have to make an original for you my dear", Mr. Olivander's eyes sparkled with the thought and the probable challenge.

"I'm so sorry I wasted your time. Both of you", Karen's head drooped. She looked at her shoes squirming her feet as she impatiently waited for Dumbledore to start to leave. Unfortunately for Karen Dumbledore did no such thing. Instead he sat down with Mr. Olivander and started looking at charts on types of wands, lengths and magical materials. Mr. Olivander started noting down various ideas from each chart. Karen watching twitched even more nervously. What if they couldn't find a wand for her? What if she wasn't what they thought she was? She could feel her chest tightening with the thought of being a failure. She told herself to breathe slowly and to calm down. That if someone as powerful and respected as Dumbledore thought she was magical she must be.

Finally getting up Dumbledore and Mr. Olivander smiled at one another and shook hands.

"I'll have it ready for you in one month", Mr. Olivander waved as Dumbledore and Karen walked out the door.

"You are an extraordinary child", Dumbledore smiled as he led Karen back down Diagon Alley towards The Leaky Cauldron.

"Why is that?" Karen asked never really having received such an elaborate compliment before.

"Mr. Olivander told me he never had as much trouble finding a wand for a student or indeed any magical individual as he did you".

"Oh", was all Karen said looking at her toes feeling once again upset to have been such trouble to people who seemed only to want to help her.

The walk back to the orphanage was painfully quiet. Karen constantly replaying all the trouble she had been today and Dumbledore striding confidently towards their destination.

Handing her another envelope Dumbledore looked at her hands and noticed they were shaking.

"Are you cold?" Dumbledore looked at her his face a picture of concern.

"No sir, I mean Professor Dumbledore. I'm just… well I'm a little scared", Karen's eyes wavered between the ground and his eyes.

"Well I can tell you I was scared myself when I was to be sent to Hogwarts, but I was also excited. About my name though, you can call me sir, I just thought perhaps it might be a good change for you to call someone other than by their title", Dumbledore smiled at her. His face was so peaceful it was impossible not to trust him.

"This is your ticket for the Hogwarts Express. It leaves London at 11am sharp. Be on time because if you aren't through the barrier it will close," Dumbledore looked very serious at this point as thought to emphasize the importance of this fact. "The barrier is in between platform nine and ten. The wall is just a magical hologram. You can walk straight through to the Hogwarts station," Dumbledore's hand came to rest softly on Karen's shoulder and she let out a soft sigh, a feeling of peace rushing through her almost as if his hand seemed to be the origin of this emotion.

Walking through the doorway back into the orphanage Karen could hardly believe what had happened that day. After watching Dumbledore dissipate into thin air Karen no longer doubted anything about magic. She had found out about her parents and had money. That they had loved her enough to assure she would be cared for. Her heart was heavy with concern but warm with new found love. Who would have thought even the memory of your parents caring for you could make you feel so loved.


	4. Chapter 4

"Why is it taking so long", Karen said looking at the clock for the tenth time that minute.

The days leading up till now had taken forever. Now the day of her departure had arrived and she could hardly wait. Karen was starting to fidget nervously. Only ten minutes to go. Then she could walk to the station and catch what she anticipated to be a train. Karen actually had no idea what the Hogwarts Express was. For all she knew it could be anything. Whenever she thought about it too many strange thoughts came to mind for her to settle on just one. Karen knew it would be safe though. Dumbledore though mysterious was very kind and caring. He would never put her in danger.

This was what Karen thought to herself as she trudged towards the pillar between platform nine and ten. Grasping her trolley tightly and her ticket balled in her fist she closed her eyes and willed the doorway to let her through. Taking a huge step towards the pillar she opened her eyes. Noting she was directly inline with the pillar she closed her eyes. Karen figured she would slowly walk until either she passed right through the wall or would walk calmly into it, only feeling slightly embarrassed. Her heart was pounding and her mind was running wild. Her eyes desperately wanted to be open to see what was going on but Karen fiercely kept them shut. Taking one tiny step she started towards the pillar, continuing she counted her steps. Karen continued until she thought that she should have run into the wall ages ago. Opening her eyes cautiously she gasped assaulted by the new world in front of her eyes. She never believed she would have gotten through. Shocked beyond measure she slowly took in the enormous red steam engine in front of her. Walked up to one of the baggage men Karen cleared her throat softly trying to get his attention. Slowly he turned to her smiling.

"Excuse me sir what do I do?" Karen gestured towards her ticket and the train.

"Your new to Hogwarts?" He inquired.

"Yes sir". The baggage handler nodded kindly and took her newly acquired trunk. Not knowing what to do next Karen merely followed other people her age. None of which though were in their uniforms. All of them were hugging loved ones or waving goodbye.

Tears stung Karen's eyes as she looked at the many happy families all hugging, kissing and smiling. Why had she been denied this? What had her parents done to deserve dying? She didn't even know where they were buried or how they died.

Sadly looking over her shoulder Karen stepped into line behind two red headed boys who looked awfully a lot like each other. Their mother was pacing back and forwards in front of them shrilly issuing instructions about behaving and doing school work. Karen blanched as the mothers eyes darted towards her then back to her sons. She gave them a kiss on each cheek and backed away shaking her head. The mother knowing the inevitable would happen with those two anyway.

The train looked like any ordinary train.

"Perhaps magical people travel just like non magical people", Karen thought sitting in an empty compartment at the back of the train trying to stay inconspicuous.

Looking out the window Karen watched as hundreds of people clambered onto the train most carrying a pet. Sighing Karen sat back in the chair. She had always wanted a cat ever since the strays came into the orphanage to rummage in the garbage cans. Karen had always snuck out the broken window to play with the kittens while their mothers ravenously looked for scraps. Often Karen would save some of her dinner to feed to the stray mothers feeling sorry for the babies that wouldn't be getting enough milk. The mother cats in the beginning slunk forwards then darted quickly snatching the food. Slowly though they did come to trust her. Thinking about that now Karen was mortified at the prospect of them not having her to help them. Then again before she was there and fed them they had been doing all right on their own.

A piercing whistle sounded and the train lurched forwards. So did Karen's heart quickly followed by her stomach. She was leaving London going to a place she didn't know, no friends and she didn't know anybody. She was as frightened as she had ever been.

The train had been chugging along quite happily for hours and Karen had gotten use to the rhythm it was making. Shortly after setting off from the platform two girls had come and sat down in her compartment, but they had left now, having spotted other friends they could sit with other than some stranger nobody knew. She had smiled kindly as they left not wanting them to think she was unhappy for them to go. Not that it would have mattered. Karen leaned back once more in her seat day dreaming about what her new school and home would be like.

The train jilted forwards. Karen snorted awake having being jolted awake. Panicking she pulled her uniform out of her trunk hastily dressing in her compartment, and running out into the carriageway. Everyone was calmly talking and exiting the train. Looking to the compartment opposite her a handsome boy gazed back at her, feeling her cheeks blush she looked at him in his yellow colored scarf and clothing. Wondering if she looked anywhere as nice as she did she walked closer to him.

"Excuse me…Um what do we do now?" Karen looked at her shoes saying this, her face red as anything embarrassed at her lack of knowledge.

"You're a first year. Don't worry it's not a scary as it seems. I was first year a few years back myself and I didn't know what to do either. I'm a third year so it's getting pretty routine now. You'll get use to it. Leave your trunk on the train the baggage handlers will take it up to the castle. You just go out and see Hagrid he'll get you there", smiling he began to walk away.

"Excuse me what's Hagrid?" I looked at him quizzically.

"Hagrid is Hogwarts game keeper. He's huge. Part giant I reckon, but he's nice as can be. Bit gruff but like Santa Claus you know big but jolly", the boy smiled and hopped off the train being greeted by a group of people in the same colors he was in. Karen wondered who this hansom and helpful stranger was. He certainly made her feel a little more at ease. Slowly stepping off the train Karen glanced around. Seeing no one fitting the description of huge she just stood still.

"Firs' years. This way. To me please", a booming voice echoed through her right behind her. Turning Karen caught sight of the biggest and most hairiest men she had ever seen. He was so tall she had to crane her neck just to see over his huge beard to his face. He was smiling and did look very jolly just like a big Santa. Karen smiled to herself. Perhaps Santa was real after all in essence anyway.

Walking towards the edge of the lake Karen caught sight of some little boats moored at the edge. Each with it's own lantern hanging from a swiveled loop at the bow.

"Alrigh' all of you four to a boat", the big man climbed into one at the front and sat carefully down. Karen sure his weight and size would buckle the tiny boat but he comfortably fit and the boat still rode high in the water.

As everyone was seated in a boat Karen began looking for oars to row.

"Alrigh' hold on. Don't be scared", the booming voice filled the night. As Karen wondered what there was to be afraid of the boats began to move effortlessly gliding over the glossy surface of the lake.

"This is the Black Lake Firs' Years. The giant squid that lives her won' harm you. He's just a tad playful sometimes", Hagrid smiled to himself and started humming as the boats kept gliding. The boats slowly passed under a hanging sheet of rock and into an underground cavern. A beautiful platform and stairway greeted them as they left the boats behind. Climbing the stairs Karen was assaulted by the light of hundreds of candles and thousands of beautiful archways, doors, artworks and stairwells. Arriving at the top of the stairwell Hagrid nodded upwards.

"Keep goin" and he turned a corner and was gone.


End file.
